dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Vigilante
}} }} Vigilante was a gunman garbed as a cowboy, and member of the expanded Justice League. History During the Thanagarian invasion, Vigilante fought against the hawkmen, but was ultimately captured. Afterwards, he joined the expanded Justice League. Vigilante became good friends with Shining Knight, and his marksmanship was quite useful on several missions. He took part in the fight against Mordru, the alien nanotechnologic invasion, and intercepted Task Force X when they were trying to steal the Annihilator. Despite being a skillful gunman and fighter, Vigilante was knocked out by Rick Flagg, Jr. in hand-to-hand combat. Vigilante was also part of the team ambushed by the group of vengeful Thanagarian warriors. He harboured some resentment towards Shayera Hol, who had been a double agent and, as a result of her betrayal, had caused him to become a prisoner of war. He recounted how he was incarcerated in a small confinement and humiliated by the Thanagarians. Nevertheless, Vigilante worked through his feelings and remained loyal to Shayera, in spite of not always seeing eye to eye with her. Even though he has no special powers, Vigilante's cunning dexterity allowed him to turn the tables on a hawkman, and hijack Paran Dul's ship. He single-handedly saved Vixen from certain death, by catching her in free fall. Vigilante later attended a parade in Metropolis in Superman's place, together with Green Arrow, Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E., and Shining Knight. There, he displayed his love of theatrics and crowd pleasing. When a mutated General Eiling attacked the heroes, Vigilante tried his best to fight him off ― he shot the beast, and even rammed an exploding motorcycle into him. However, his efforts were useless in face of the mutated Eiling, who easily disposed of Vigilante. When Darkseid was unwittingly resurrected by Luthor and subsequently invaded Earth, Vigilante teamed up with Wonder Woman, Shining Knight and Star Sapphire to fight the Apokoliptian forces at the Great Wall of China, where they were soon joined by J'onn J'onzz. Background information Vigilante was a creation of Mort Weisinger and Mort Meskin, and debuted in Action Comics #42 (November 1941). Gregory Saunders (originally spelled 'Sanders') was the son of a Wyoming sheriff, and grandson to an Indian fighter. When Greg took a break from his country singer career and returned home, he found that his father had been killed during a stagecoach heist. He then put on a bandana and assumed the identity of an Old West style hero, 'The Vigilante'. After bringing his father's murderers to justice, Greg went on to fight crime. Vigilante was a skillful fighter, marksman, motorcyclist, horseman, and expert with a lasso. He acted both as a loner and accompanied by sporadic sidekicks ― Stuff the Chinatown Kid and Billy Gunn. Vigilante was also a charter member of the Seven Soldiers of Victory. See also * The Seven Soldiers of Victory Appearances * "Initiation * "Fearful Symmetry" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * " " * " " * "The Balance" * "Clash" * "Hunter's Moon" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Patriot Act" * "Divided We Fall" * "To Another Shore" * "Destroyer" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals proficient in marksmanship Category:Justice League members Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat